


Another Chance

by CardcaptorGhost



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Bottom Yagami Light, Eventual L/Yagami Light, Good Yagami Light, L (Death Note) Has Feelings, M/M, Protective Rem, Protective Ryuk, Shinigami Eyes, Slow Burn, The Shinigami Protection Squad, Top L (Death Note), Yagami Light Has the Shinigami Eyes, Yagami Sayu Has the Death Note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardcaptorGhost/pseuds/CardcaptorGhost
Summary: Sayu Yagami was 10 when she found her death note at school, taking it to her brother. Sayu and Light dismiss the Death Note of being real until Ryuk the Shinigami appears in their lives five days later. Horrified of the power the death note has, both decide to keep it and to only use it in case of an emergency.  Three years later Light is walking home from Cram School when he's attacked and is saved by Gelus and Rem, he is gifted the shinigami eyes (a last gift from Gelus). But with the sudden appearance of Kira, the Yagami Siblings decide to investigate, they need to find Kira before L.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Near | Nate River/Yagami Sayu
Comments: 178
Kudos: 708





	1. Chapter 1

Sayu was 10 when she found it. She was just about to leave school when she saw it. A small black notebook submerged in a puddle, there was no one around who could have dropped it after all Sayu had just got out of a detention for cheating in her maths test. It wasn’t like it was her fault just maths was a subject she never good at it, she just wasn’t like her brother much to her parents’ disappointment. Light, her older brother had stolen all the intelligence gene from the gene pool that was for sure. So, to even get any good grades cheating was her only option unfortunately, hence the detention and finding this little black book. Sayu was tempted to just leave the book where it was, it wasn’t hers but what was written on the cover caught her attention or the language did. Sayu could tell it was written in English however, like Maths – languages weren’t her forte so, she couldn’t read it. She also knew that it was doubtful that anyone in her school would have a notebook written in English and since they didn’t have any foreign students. So instead Sayu picked up the notebook and to her surprise, it wasn’t wet considering it was sat in a puddle. Her curiosity was peeked as she flipped through the book, the first couple of pages were covered with English words and then the rest was blank.

“I know I shouldn’t go through someone’s things but… maybe Light would translate this English for me” Sayu murmured to herself before putting the notebook in her bag for safekeeping and walked home. She had nearly forgotten about the notebook when Light got home from cram school that night until she accidentally knocked her bag over, and the contents scattered across the floor include the strange black notebook.

“What’s that? A death note. A little creepy for you Sayu” Light said startling his younger sister.

“Whatever Light” Sayu muttered before trailing off… why would someone call their notebook a death note. She decided to voice her confusion.

“I found this outside school today, it’s unlikely that it belongs to anyone from school because there is English written inside as well. Why would someone call it a death note?” Sayu asked passing the notebook to her brother, Light opened it and scanned the first two pages.

“It’s probably a ridiculous joke someone had. According to the rules of the ‘death note’ if you write someone name in the notebook then that person will die but you must picture their face in your head. This is stupid. Sayu, whoever made this must have intended it for a prank” Light translated before handing the notebook back to his sister. Sayu felt a little disappointed that it was some stupid prank instead of some top-secret government information thing. Sayu dumped the disappointing notebook in her draw and promptly forgot about it.

Well until he appeared.

* * *

Ryuk was disappointed. He had dropped his second death note into the human world for some entertainment yet the person who owned his death note – Sayu Yagami had done nothing with it. She hadn’t written any names at all; she had been exposed to the death note for five whole days and she wasn’t lured by the death note to not try it at all. What was wrong with this girl?

The girl in question was staring at him eyes wide. Sayu wasn’t sure what was going on. A horrifying monster was in her room holding the death note looking – somewhat disappointed with something or other, Sayu wasn’t sure.

“I’m Ryuk the Shinigami, this use to be my death note. I have to say… I was expecting you to use it, I haven’t heard anyone else not at least trying out the death note. You do realise, that when you write someone’s name in it they will die. Maybe you’re just a brat. This is going to be boring if you’re not gonna use it. I was looking for entertainment not this” Ryuk grumbled, he wonder if it was best to convince the girl to give up the death note and drop it somewhere else.

“Light” Sayu screamed darting out her bedroom and down the hallway to her brothers. Light’s head snapped up as Sayu darted through the door, he was currently studying (not that he needed to) and Sayu’s eyes were wide in terror.

“Sayu what’s wrong?” Light asked concern filled his voice, he had never seen his sister so scared before in his life well apart from the time he tricked her into watching a horror movie when she was seven.

“There’s a monster in my room” Sayu shouted. Light scoffed.

“A monster really Sayu” Light said, he couldn’t believe his sister would pull him away from his studying just to play some sort of joke on him.

“I’m not lying. It’s tall and black with creepy red and yellow eyes and wings. It said it was a Shinigami and the death note that I picked up belonged to him. He said it was real Light, that the death note was real. Please believe me. I’m not going crazy. I promise” Sayu begged, Light had to believe her, he had to.

“Fine, I’ll have a look in your room. But if you’re just messing with me then I won’t help you with your homework for the rest of the year” Light said, it wasn’t like doing the extra homework was hard just teaching Sayu how to do it was. She got stuck on the simplest things and Light sometimes wondered if he was really related to anyone in his family. Where he got his intelligence from was a complete mystery since no one else in his family had anything other than average intelligence. Light brushed his thoughts aside and headed towards Sayu’s bedroom. Sayu followed. Even though she didn’t want to see the monster again, she rather not be left alone either.

Light pushed open Sayu’s bedroom door and froze. There it stood, humanoid in appearance, the creature had light-grey skin, with spiky black hair and the thing had blue-grey lips and sharp, pointed teeth. His arms and legs were ridiculously long with large feather wings on his back, but the most distinct feature was his eyes. Just like Sayu had said, the monster had large, round yellow eyes with bright red irises. 

Light was impressed with himself that he didn’t scream, instead he took a deep breath and stepped further into the room.

“Hyuk. Another one, you must have touched the death note too. I’m Ryuk the Shinigami, this was my death note before I dropped it into the human world. Now tel…” Ryuk started his monologue once more until Light interrupted him.

“Why drop it in the first place?” Light said. Ryuk glared he couldn’t believe the brat had interrupted him.

“I did it because I was bored. Listen brats. Just give up the death note, and I’ll be on my merry way. You won’t remember anything about it so it’s a win-win situation for all three of us” Ryuk said.

“No Ryuk. If this notebook does kills people and as someone who wants to be a detective when I’m older. I will not let it fall into the hands of someone else” Light said, the only evidence he had that the notebook was real was the existence of the Shinigami and that wasn’t evidence itself however, on the off chance it was true then he couldn’t let anyone else get their hands on it.

“Hey! I’m not being stuck here with you brats until your lives are up” Ryuk complained but Light just shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t care, you’ll just have to get use to it” With that Light took the Death Note from Ryuk’s hand and walked out Sayu’s room, closing the door behind him. He could hear the Shinigami shouting profanities after him, but he didn’t care. Instead he walked back to his own room with Sayu trailing behind him and opened the death note once more. He didn’t know why but he had a feeling that he needed to learn everything about the death note just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only taken three days for Light and Sayu to finally get to know Ryuk. You can hardly stay scared at the Shinigami after they witnessed him have a complete meltdown over apples and the romance shows Sayu watches. He wasn’t the scary monster that either Light or Sayu were expecting him to be, he hadn’t taken their memories of the death note even though he spent a day or two trying to convince them. Ryuk fitted into their daily routines like he had always been there, neither Sayu nor Light brought up the existence of the death note to their father as they had seen enough TV shows to see what people would do if they gained such power. The death note had been hidden well to prevent his parents accidently finding it and discovering Ryuk and their lives just carried on like normal just with an extra person apart of it. Ryuk might have been their secret but he had become their best friend and the Yagami siblings like to believe that they were his as well. Everything was fine for the next three years.

* * *

~3 Years Later~

Light heart was pounding in his chest as he ran. His legs started aching, he didn’t know for how long he had been running for. He had left his Cram School and was on his way home when a man suddenly charged at him screaming that he loved Light. Light did the only plausible thing, he ran. He ran and ran and ran until he took a wrong turn and reached a dead end.

“I watched you from the shadows, I love you so much. I’ll promise to look after you forever” his stalker said as he crept forward. Light stumbled backwards, trying to put as much distance between him and his stalker.

“Well, if I can’t have you then no one can” his stalker screamed pulling a knife out and stumbled forwards. Light suddenly remember the depressive look Ryuk had on his face this morning. He could see his lifespan, Ryuk knew he was going to die today. Light put his arms over his face trying to protect himself but how could he stop this, he was meant to die. Stabbed to death with some cutlery, how pathetic was that. He felt the knife slice against his arm… then it stopped.

Light bravely peered over his arms and froze, he watched as his stalker stumbled back dropping the knife in the process. His stalker clutched his chest and collapsed to the floor. He had died of a heart attack. Light gasped.

“Ryuk” Light cried out. “please please, no”. If a Shinigami writes the name of a person in their death note to save another person’s life they die. Light silently prayed to any god he might believe in that Ryuk hadn’t just used his death note to save his life. Light was so deep in his thoughts that he wouldn’t have heard the loud thump if it hadn’t been right next to him. Light looked down and his eyes widen when he saw a familiar looking notebook lying on the floor right next to him.

The death note although it was similar to Ryuk’s. What made Light relax was the one major difference, this death note had arvc-5 written on the cover whilst Ryuk’s personal death note had its name written in English. Light looked back down at the death note beside him hesitating slightly before picking up the death note revealing the Shinigami possessing it. The Shinigami was the completely opposite to Ryuk, it had a skeletal appearance with long spinal cord-like arms and bone-like skin. The Shinigami’s hair was white which faded into a light-purple shade, there were purple marking on it’s face and white cloth covering it’s one eye making it look like it was wearing an eyepatch. The Shinigami’s eyes were different from Ryuk’s as well, they were a yellow-orange colour with a black slit in the centre.

“Who saved me?” Light asked, if this Shinigami had been watching him from the Shinigami realm then it must know that he already knew about Shinigami because they would see he and Sayu interacting with Ryuk. The Shinigami smiled.

“My fellow Shinigami Gelus, he sacrificed himself to save you. He started watching you not long before your sister received her own death note from Ryuk. Gelus was impressed when you defied then befriend Ryuk. He fell in love with you that he was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. That was his death note, you deserve to have it” it – she – she sounded female replied.

“What’s you name?” Light asked as he safely tucked the death note into his school bag as stood up on his shaky legs. His arms were still bleeding but not as heavily, he needed to get home and bandage his arms up before his mother or father found out what happened. It was the last thing Light needed, if his parents found out then they would baby him and treat him like he was fragile and needed protecting. He didn’t need protecting. Ryuk probably told Sayu or at least hinted to what would happened, he needed to get home. To show them both that he didn’t die, that a Shinigami saved him.

“My name is Rem” the Shinigami – Rem answered.

“It’s nice to meet you Rem” Light responded before adding “as you know we have another Shinigami at home – Ryuk, I hope you can get along with him”.

“Don’t worry Light. I knew Ryuk before he left for the human world we got along fine” Rem reassured the human as he stumbled out of the alleyway, Rem spoke up again. She needed to tell Light about what Gelus did before he discovered it himself.

“Light you need to know that just before Gelus died he…” Rem stopped when he saw Light tense up. He watched as people walked past him, but he wasn’t staring at the people themselves, he was staring just above their heads were the red numbers and words floated. He could see people’s names and lifespans, he had the Shinigami eyes but how, he never willingly said he would trade half his lifespan for the eyes. Hell, he didn’t even know how long Gelus had.

“Rem… why do I have the Shinigami eyes?” Light questioned just before his legs gave way and he collapsed to the floor. He gained a few strange looks from other pedestrians, but none of them stopped to asked him what’s wrong, they just continued walking.

“Just before Gelus died, he was able to transfer his eyes to you. You didn’t have to pay for them like normal death note users do as they were the gift from a dying man well Shinigami” Rem explained as she help Light back up to his feet and supported him as he stumbled home. He was greeted with his mother standing at the door with her arms held out. Light froze before realising what she wanted.

“Oh, the results for the nationwide exams” Light said pulling the results out from his bag carefully to make sure that his wounds were still hidden. Rem watched curiously as Light’s mother took the card from him and smiled.

“Oh, wow number one again” She said obviously pleased, before turning away and walking off. Light sighed, it was still no different. Light walked upstairs motioning for Rem to follow. He could hear Sayu’s voice come from her room, she sounded like she had been crying which confirmed Light’s previous suspicion – Ryuk must have told her.

Light knocked on her bedroom door and waited, Sayu went quiet before shuffling over and opening her door. A gasp escaped her mouth when she saw Light, standing in front of her, pale as a ghost but very alive.

“How” Sayu said, she couldn’t believe it. He was alive. Light was alive. But how? Ryuk said that Light had reached the end of his natural lifespan and he would die today. Yet here he was. But before Light could respond Ryuk engulfed him in a hug, the Shinigami couldn’t believe it. Someone had sacrificed their life to save Light’s. Light wasn’t really a hugging person but not even half an hour ago someone had tried to murder him so, he could make an exception. He hugged Ryuk back just as tightly still minding the cuts on his arms – he really needed to bandage those up.

“Before I explain everything, Sayu could you get me the first aid kit from the bathroom please” Light asked his sister when Ryuk finally let go. Rem stayed quiet watching the siblings talk to each other but nevertheless nodded over to Ryuk when he finally took notice of her. She knew Ryuk wouldn’t say anything not until Light revealed to Sayu that Rem was there.

Sayu nodded and rushed out her bedroom and down the corridor to the bathroom pulling the first aid kit from the cupboard and ran back. She didn’t care how much noise she was making; she didn’t want to leave her brother alone for any second longer. When she re-entered her bedroom, Light was sat on her bed his sleeves pulled up reveal multiple deep cuts on both his arms which looked like defensive wounds and in his hands were a little black notebook which was identical to the one Sayu found three years ago.

“Is that what I think it is?” Sayu said putting the first aid kit on her bed beside Light and took the death note from his hands. She didn’t look at the Shinigami at first, instead deciding to look in the death note itself. She was surprised how similar her notebook was to the one in her hands expect there were two main differences. One being the words written on the front and the second being that there were no rules written inside the notebook like hers had. It was obvious that whoever this notebook belong to hadn’t intended to let it come into the human world.

“Sayu, Ryuk this is Rem” Light introduced even though he knew that Ryuk and Rem had previously known each other. Sayu finally tore her eyes away from the death note and looked towards the Shinigami. She wasn’t sure what she expected, maybe something similar to Ryuk except Light’s Shinigami – Rem was the complete opposite of her apple addicted Shinigami.

“It’s nice to meet you Rem…. Umm… Light what happened?” Sayu asked as she watched Light bandage up his arms.

“Yeah Light-o. Your lifespan was due to end today” Ryuk said. Rem stayed quiet still.

“Walking home from cram school I was attacked by someone who had been stalking me. As you know, I was meant to die today but according to Rem. I had an admirer in the Shinigami Realm, and he wrote the name of my stalker in his death note saving my life” Light started, he could still see clearly in his mind the attacker coming for him. He could still feel his blood draining out from his body.

“Gelus had been watching Light ever since he was fourteen. Gelus had fallen for him and when faced with the possibility of Light’s death he decided to sacrifice his own life in order to save Light’s. This was Gelus death note, I found it fitting that Light should receive it” Rem explained, she could tell that Light was struggling to retell what had happened to him. Rem continued “However just before he died, he gifted Light with Gelus’ eyes”.

“Wait hold the hinky dinky phone… does that mean Light has the Shinigami eyes” Sayu said shocked and Light nodded he hated seeing his sister’s name floating criminally above her head but then again, he’d probably get use to it after a while after all they had quickly gotten used to having a Shinigami in their life, how was seeing people’s names and lifespan any different. Although he was grateful that he didn’t have to see her lifespan.

“holy shit” Sayu said and Light once again nodded. That summed up every rather well.

* * *

~2 days later~

Sayu refused to let Light out of her sights for the next few days scared that something would happen, and she would lose Light for good this time. Ryuk was the same, he was practically glued to Light’s side and wherever Light went so did the Shinigami although, Light had drawn the line when Ryuk followed him into the bathroom once. Rem had slotted into their routine so easy that it felt like she had always been there, she too had developed some protectiveness over Light but not to the extent Ryuk and Sayu had probably because she has only know him properly for a few days. Light had continued going to school much to Sayu’s horror after all he had nearly died. Shouldn’t he have the chance to process and recover from a near death experience, Light disagreed saying it would only draw people’s attention to him and that was the last thing he wanted – Sayu had to begrudgingly agree but only because Rem promised to look after him whilst Light was at school. Their life was slowly getting back to normal when it happened.

Live on TV a criminal - Kurou Otoharada had taken a nursery school hostage and from the looks on both Shinigami and Light’s faces. The hostages didn’t have a chance. Then it happened.

“What the” Light muttered, his eyes were wide in shock and from the looks of the Shinigami they weren’t fairing much better.

“What?” Sayu said but she didn’t receive an answer. The doors to the nursery were flung open and both staff and children came rushing out before the police headed inside.

“Is it?” Sayu asked, even though she was sure she knew the answer already. It had to be a death note, what else could have killed Otoharada when he wasn’t destined to die.

“It has to be. Some of the children and staff weren’t meant to live past today and Otoharada had four years left” Light said, Rem and Ryuk had taught him to calculate how to convert someone remaining lifespan into human time, it wasn’t complicated just time consuming.

“Maybe it was a Shinigami needing years quick” Ryuk suggested weakly but Light shook his head. If a Shinigami kills a human which in chance extended the life of a human already reaching the end of the natural lifespan then the Shinigami would died – Light was living proof of that. He was meant to die yet Gelus saved him and now Gelus was dead because of it.

* * *

Four days later – Kira became a thing.

“Someone else has a death note they must have. It’s the only way they can kill without being there but why criminals?” Sayu stated when their mother left home, their father hadn’t returned home in days which Light suspected was due to Kira, there must be some investigation going on to find Kira and Light would bet his intelligence on his father being in charge of it.

“I’m guessing whoever is doing this has some sort of god complex” Light responded, he had been looking through thousands of articles on Kira and his victims trying to find anything which could lead them to finding him.

“What! A god complex why?” Sayu asked, Light sighed before turning his chair from his laptop and to his sister.

“We know the death note rules better than anyone, we know that if you don’t write a cause of death then it will default to a heart attack. With Otoharada a couple of days ago, say he was Kira’s trial victim then obviously they wouldn’t have a reason to experiment with the death note and instead just use its default killing method” Light started, and Sayu nodded along. She sort of saw where Light was coming from, but it didn’t explain why Kira had a god complex. Light continued “after Kira discovered that the death note was in fact real, they could’ve killed criminals in thousands of different ways however they kept using heart attack which means that whoever is doing this wants people to find out that someone is passing their own judgement on criminals just like a…”.

“A god” Sayu finished “shit. Just want we need”.

“You brats aren’t actually planning on stopping this Kira person are you” Ryuk spoke up, he and Rem had been quiet for the most part but the thought of his brats going after Kira worried him to the bone.

“We have to” Sayu said, they had no choice.

“We can’t let the police get their hands on the death note. That’s too much power for the government to have, can you imagine what they would do if they got hold of something like this. The chaos it could cause, we can’t let that happen. The only people who can deal with the death note are sitting in this room” Light added. They had no choice, they had to stop Kira before the police found out about the death note, they had to.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, what information do we know that the police don’t” Sayu said flopping onto her brother’s bed. Light held a finger up to his sister asking her to wait before switching his TV onto a random channel and turned the volume up slightly.

“So, no one can hear us” Light explained, the last thing they needed was to talk about the death notes and have their mum overhear them. She’d either think they had gone mad or she would tell their father who Light suspected was already working on the Kira case. 

“Right. So, what do we know about this Kira person so far. They have a death note” Sayu started.

“Haven’t made the eye deal yet or at least don’t know about it. Criminals whose names were spelt wrong or have no picture haven’t been killed. They seem to only use heart attack as the cause of death, so they want to be noticed” Light added.

“please don’t say god complex” Sayu said, the last thing they needed was for Kira to believe they were so high and mighty.

“God complex” Light said giving her a sympathetic look. He didn’t like it much more than she did, Kira somehow believed that they were a cut above everyone else because they had gotten their hands on a death note and for some deluded reason believed that what they were doing was for the better. Which was wrong, yes in the short-term crime rates will probably reduce because people start fearing for their lives if they do anything which might be remotely wrong however, once Kira disappeared and people know Kira is gone then the crime rates will just increase again. You can’t bring about change through fear, it’s impossible.

“Great. Anything else?”.

“From the official Kira investigation, they are suspecting Kira to be a student which could be possible however, if Kira’s smart and he does some signs of above intelligence then if they want to keep the police busy looking in the wrong direction then they could easily manipulate the times of death to work around a typical student’s timetable” Light explained.

“Right, wait what do you mean from the Kira investigation?” Sayu said standing up and walking over to her brother who had been typing away on his computer “did you just hack the NPA?”.

“We’re on a home network plus we need to keep up-to-date with current information just in case they stumble across something which leads to Kira identity. We need to get to Kira first before they do if we want to keep the existence of the death note a secret” Light said trying to defend himself.

“Oh, I’m just impressed is all. Who would have thought that dad’s perfect honour student of a son would dare do something like this” Sayu teased and Light laughed.

“We both know that I’m no perfect student that Dad thinks I am. First my closest friends are two actual gods of deaths and my own sister, I’m gay so I’m never going to give him any grandchildren which he expects me to. Also, I’m not going to be following in his footsteps like he believes I will. I don’t want to join the NPA after university, I want to go straight into freelance work” Light said, Sayu was the only person who knew he was gay. He suspected that his mother had her suspicions but since he never dated any girl that his father had tried to introduce him to (they were all children of his colleagues from his work) or brought anyone home from school.

“Well if Dad has anything bad to say about it then he will have to come through me first” Sayu said with a look of determination on her face. Light laughed; he was glad someone was ready to fight in his corner.

“Hey Light-o what’s going on with your TV” Ryuk said, Light and Sayu turned their heads to see that the channel had changed from whatever crap, which was originally on to a news channel, Sayu shot a confused look over to her brother who was still focused on the TV.

“What’s going on” Sayu asked, but Light only shrugged, she quickly gave up before turning back to look at the TV.

“We’re sorry to interrupt this broadcast, we now bring you live to the ICPO” the news reported said before the TV switched again to a black-haired man wearing a suit sat behind a large wooden desk with the name Lind L. Tailor printed onto the card. Light let his eyes trail up and found the same name hovering over his head, Light then looked at his lifespan quickly calculating it into human time.

“Please don’t tell me the idiot used his real name going up against Kira” Sayu asked looking over at her brother then her Shinigami.

“Yep, I bet 10 apples that I know how this is going to end. Hyuk some humans are so stupid” Ryuk said and Sayu could help but nod. Yes, he couldn’t know that Kira had a death note however, he should have been more careful when it came to approaching Kira.

“It doesn’t matter whether he’s going to be killed by Kira. He’s due to die in like two hours anyway” Light said, looking over at his sister for the first time since the broadcast started. To think that the police were so stupid that they want to confront the killer on live TV when he was killing criminals by using heart attacks all over the world.

“…otherwise known as L”. Light head snapped up pulling him out of his internal downward spiral. This was L, the world’s famous detective L.

“Do you recognise the name Light?” Sayu asked when she saw her brother’s face practically light up. She had never seen him like that before, he always had such control over his facial expressions to see something like a natural expression on his face seemed so alien to her.

“Yeah, he’s like the world’s most famous detective. He always kept in the shadows, but he’s solved the worlds hardest cases. But to think L would be this stupid… no it can’t be” Light said trailing off.

“What can’t be Light? Hey, don’t leave us hanging here” Sayu complained.

“Sayu look” Rem spoke up point her large claw at the TV where Lind L Tailor had clutched his chest and died of a heart attack.

“I don’t see how he’s consider the world’s greatest detective; I would have expected he was smarter than…” Sayu was cut off when the screen once again changed from the slumped body of Lind L Tailor to a gothic L on a white background.

“Ah. I had to test this, just in case. But I-I never thought it would actually happen. Kira… it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn’t have believe it if I hadn’t just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did, indeed, kill Lind L. Tailor, the man who you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn’t have heard of him on Tv or through the internet. It appears not even you have access to information about these types of criminals. But I assure you, L is real. I do exist. Now… try to kill me” the computer modified voice said and Sayu gasped.

“This L guy is good isn’t him hyuk” Ryuk commented and Sayu had to agree, she could definitely now see why he was believed to be the worlds greatest detective. He had just made Kira reveal themselves on TV in front of everyone. She looked over at Light who was smiling.

“If anyone has the chance of even finding Kira then this detective seems a likely candidate” Rem said.

“Yeah but greatest detective or not, we can’t let the police get their hands on the death note. The temptation to use it would be too strong” Light said and Sayu swore. She had forgotten about the lure which humans were meant to experience when they came into contact with a death note.

“Expect for you brat, both of you have been exposed to two death notes yet, you haven’t used it yourselves” Ryuk said giving them both an odd look before taking an apple from Light’s fruit bowl and scoffed it down.

“Yeah but we’re weird” Sayu said.

“Actually, I have some theories to why the death note didn’t affect us like it was supposed to” Light said, he had been thinking about it for a couple of days. They had played Sayu not using the death note as a potential one off, but Light hadn’t felt drawn to it either.

“Oh… I would love to hear this since I have no clue to why you brats are so weird” Ryuk said his mouth still full of apple that Light was lucky to even make any of what he said out.

“Ignore the buffoon Light. Continue with what would were saying” Rem said hitting Ryuk before turning her attention back to her human.

“For why Sayu wasn’t affected, I think it was a mix between lack of understanding and me telling her it was a prank. She couldn’t read the English and there was no reason for her to doubt me so, the lure couldn’t affect her like it would any other person. And, I think for me even though I know what the death note was capable of I never felt pulled to use it. I think it’s because the death note doesn’t register me as human or at least fully human” Light theorised looking over at Rem and Ryuk for their opinions.

“I suppose that makes sense” Rem said.

“Wait what do you mean fully human. You were human the last time I checked” Sayu said confused and Light sighed.

“My eyes aren’t. When Gelus died, he gifted me with his eyes which means that they are more advanced that the Shinigami Eyes which death note users would receive if they made the deal. Initially I can’t see your lifespan, but I feel like if I focused enough and tried then I could see it. It’s hard to explain but it’s what I feel” Light said trying to convey what he felt into words.

“Wonderful” Sayu said sarcastically and Light nodded, his life couldn’t getting anymore complicating that it already was. Unfortunately for Light only a few days later it did.

* * *

4 days later Light started feeling like someone was watching him however every time he turned around to investigate he couldn’t see anyone or at least anyone suspicious.

“Rem can you do me a favour?” Light asked the Shinigami following him as he continued his way home, he was feeling a little paranoid and a little scared considering the last time he was being followed he was meant to die, and it was definitely something he didn’t want to experience again especially considering he had no idea how long Gelus had left to live. He was potential living on borrowed time, he wasn’t sure whether he had 80 years left or 8 minutes. His nightmares enjoyed speculating those scenarios.

“Of course, what is it?” Rem asked looking down at the human she was haunting who she had slowly grown attached to over these last couple of days. She could see why Gelus was so willing to give up his own life to protect Light, she was starting to think that she too would sacrifice her own life to protect either Light or his younger sister Sayu.

“I think someone is following me, can you investigate for me” Light asked, and his Shinigami nodded, flying off whilst Light continue to walk home. He wished that he had met up with Sayu and Ryuk after school, so he didn’t have to walk home alone but Sayu had promised her friends that they would go to the shopping centre and Light hadn’t fancied following them around town.

“Light keep walking and don’t react but, you were right. Another human is following you” Rem said. Light took a sharp intake of breath, but he didn’t miss a step. Who would be following him now? Did he have another stalker or, was it someone else entirely? His father was a police officer so he had made plenty of enemies over the last few years could someone being trying to get revenge of his father by coming after Light. What about his sister?

**_The Shinigami Protection Squad_ **

_Light: Be careful Sayu, someone is following me._


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Shinigami Protection Squad_ **

**_Sayu:_ **

_What!_

_Who’s following you. Why are they following you? Do you need Ryuk and I to come get you?_

_Ryuk’s saying that he’ll beat the person up if they try anything._

**_Light:_ **

_I’m fine Sayu. I have Rem with me, and she promised that if the stalker tries to do anything then she’ll protect me. Anyway, I’m nearly home so, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine._

**_Sayu:_ **

_Well if they do try anything then they have two very angry and one pissed off human to deal with._

_Why would someone be following you? Did your first stalker have friends who have come after you?_

**_Light:_ **

_I don’t think it’s that simple. If this stalker has any relation to the first one than it’s more likely he would have done something by now however, they haven’t. I think there something else to it._

**_Sayu:_ **

_But what?_

_Ryuk said he doesn’t like this. He’s worried that Kira’s behind this. Which I guess it could be. If Kira discovered that we both have the death notes he might want to take them from us or convince us to use them to help their cause._

**_Light:_ **

_I don’t think it’s Kira._

_The only way for Kira to find out we’ve got death notes is if they made the Shinigami Eyes Deal which we haven’t seen any evidence of that they have._

_I think it might be L_

**_Sayu:_ **

_The world’s famous detective_

_That L_

**_Light:_ **

_Yes, unless there’s another L you haven’t told me about._

_It actually makes sense_

**_Sayu_ **

_HOW!_

_Like tell me_

_HOW_

_What make sense of stalking the child of the police chief?_

_Why is he the world’s greatest detective?_

_How is he the world’s greatest detective?_

**_Light:_ **

_He’s covering all the bases. He must have brought in extra help to make sure that no one in the NPA has a connection to or is Kira. He needs to cover his own back to save his own life. It make sense, he needs to know whether he can trust the people he’s working with just in case there is a leak. We would be high on the list to being investigated since we are the children of Soichiro Yagami (whether we like it or not)._

**_Sayu:_ **

_Okay you have a point I guess._

_But what are we going to do with this stalker. We can’t let him keep following you._

**_Light:_ **

_We have no choice. If we do anything out of line then it raise any suspicion that we could be Kira. We just need to let him observe us from the distance that we are two ‘normal’ children of Soichiro Yagami. We can’t let it show that we know about more about Kira then we’ve seen on TV and we’ve got to be careful to make sure that he doesn’t see us talking to Rem and Ryuk. Yes, in the stalker’s mind it probably makes us look like we’re insane, but L. I think he would suspect there is more to this then meets the eye if he finds out we are going loony._

**_Sayu:_ **

_What why?_

_How can talking to something that isn’t there = Kira_

**_Light:_ **

_I was reading up on L’s cases recently and last year he solved the LA:BB Murder Cases or commonly known as the Wara Ningyo Murders. It was a case is Los Angeles where three people were killed in a locked room, it was solved by L and Retired FBI Agent Naomi Misora. But the killer Beyond Birthday pretended to be a detective working on the case and had planned to become the last victim however, Misora worked out his plan and stopped it._

**_Sayu:_ **

_I don’t see how being mental = I’m Kira._

**_Light:_ **

_I’m getting there._

_Anyway, when Beyond Birthday was questioned by police on how he chose his victims he said. That he chose them because he saw that they were destined to die._

**_Sayu:_ **

_What are you saying that he had the Shinigami eyes? Like he was born with them._

_Ryuk said that it was impossible._

**_Light:_ **

_I know that’s what I thought but if you think about it then it might not be as impossible as we first thought. I got the Shinigami eyes for free when Gelus died then maybe something similar happened to Beyond Birthday._

_But that isn’t the point I’m making. If L even considered that maybe Beyond Birthday was telling the truth about his eyes then he might believe there is something more out there. We can’t risk it. We have to try and act normal._

**_Sayu:_ **

_Normal right we can do that_

_Ryuk said we’re screwed._

_…_

_On another subject. You know the fashion show I was going with my friends to this weekend. Well Haruhi had to drop out because her grandparents are coming up from Kyoto for the weekend and her parents are adamant that she has to be there. I was wondering whether you wanted to come along._

**_Light:_ **

_No Sayu. You know that this isn’t my thing_

**_Sayu:_ **

_I know, I know, and I wouldn’t ask you but, Ryuk and I would feel better if we were all together. We can only guess this stalker play; and if he’s not working for L then he won’t do anything if we constantly surrounded by people._

**_Light:_ **

_Fine but I’m bring my mp3 player._

* * *

The nightmare started the same as every night. Light was running down a dark alleyway which seemed to stretch and turn whenever he seemed to get close to the end or his stalker would be standing there with the same knife he tried to kill him with. Light stumbled backwards running down another alleyway he heard footsteps following him, but they didn’t sound like someone was chasing after him no, it was a slow steady pace. His stalker was taunting him, even though Light would run and run and run he would always catch up to him.

“I watched you from the shadows, I love you so much. I’ll promise to look after you forever” his stalker shouted over and over again. His words were ringing in Light’s ears that he wanted nothing more then to pull them off so he could never hear those dreadful words again, he never wanted to his dead stalkers voice again.

“You’re dead. You can’t hurt me” Light shouted.

“Oh Light. I will always be with you. Dead or Alive, I promise. I will be with you forever” his stalker said suddenly appearing in front of Light. Light screamed stumbling over his own feet before falling to the floor. The man loomed over his body; a smirk appeared on his face as he lifted the knife repeating the words Light feared “if I can’t have you then no one can”.

“Light” Rem shouted appearing out of nowhere, she looked over to his stalker who was preparing to strike and pulled out her death note before writing his name’s name down. Light screamed as he watched Rem disintegrate into dust, but his stalker didn’t die.

“Don’t be afraid Light, we’ll be together forever” the stalker said capturing Light’s lips with his own before…

Light gasped as he shot up in bed sweating, Rem was hovering over him with a worried expression on her face. Light covered his face with his hands and tried to calm down his breathing, the last thing he needed was to descend into a panic attack.

“N-nightmare” Light stuttered out; his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. Rem nodded, knowing full well that Light wouldn’t want to talk about it, she had witnessed enough of Light’s nightmares to know what Light needed. She wrapped her long skeletal arm around the shaking boy and pulled him close to her chest trying to give him some sort of comfort.

“Light-o” Ryuk said almost scared to approach the human, unlike Rem. Ryuk had never seen Light this bad, yes, he had been with Light the longest however, Light had never been susceptible to nightmares until his almost demise.

“I’m fine Ryuk. Just a nightmare, nothing that can hurt me” Light said trying to reassure his long-term Shinigami. Ryuk nodded and approached the bed sitting on Light’s free side wrapping one of his arms around Light too, copying what he saw Rem doing.

“We’ll never let anything to happen to you Light” Ryuk promised as Light drifted back off to sleep wrapped in the arms of his best friends knowing that they would look out for him no matter what. Light didn’t have another nightmare for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Light was beyond bored, well that wasn’t completely true. He was enjoying himself, in a strange way but still he was bored. After the stalker incident, Sayu had convinced Light that it would be best as long as they had the stalker following him or them, to stick together. Safety in numbers and all the malarkey, Rem had agreed with Sayu and Ryuk didn’t really care, he was being force to attend this fashion show whether he want to or not since he was attached to Sayu. So, Light was forced to spend the next four hours of his life watching models walk down a catwalk dressed in ridiculous looking clothes.

“She’s wearing a bin bag” Light said as the next model came onto the catwalk wearing some sort of black plastic material wrapped around her body.

“No, she’s not” one of Sayu’s friends complained, they weren’t at all happy that Sayu had brought her brother along. Not when he was criticising ever model who came on. Light really didn’t care, if they were going to wear something as stupid then they deserved to be made fun of.

“Look Sayu, I’m pretty sure we have that exact bin bag roll at home” Light continued, looking over at his sister who sat next to him before he whispered underneath his breath but loud enough so that only Sayu could hear “It looks like something Ryuk would wear”.

“Light you can’t say that” Sayu laughed, she really could see where he was coming from though compared to what she had seen by the previous models this did look like someone decided to use household items and called that fashion. Sayu quickly looked at her friends to see whether they were paying any attention to her before lowering her voice and said, “I’m not going to un-see that when I look at Ryuk”.

“Light-o that’s mean! I’m not wearing a bin bag! Right Rem” Ryuk shouted before looking over at his fellow Shinigami for support. Rem gave Ryuk a once over but other than that she just stayed quiet.

“REM!”.

* * *

There he was, just like they thought. L was getting close, but they couldn’t let him gain the upper hand, they would have to get rid of these threats and try and focus L’s attention on someone else for now. They didn’t believe that this stalker was tailing them, they felt kind of bad for whoever ends up getting implicated as Kira for now. Kira could always reward them after they create the perfect world.

“I’m sorry mister” they said as they bumped into their threat quickly taking his ID from his pocket and slipped it into their own.

“It’s fine, I wasn’t really looking where I was going” the man said before scurrying off. They just smiled. They could use this man to get rid of all their threats and it wouldn’t even get back to them.

* * *

“Sayu, I’m going to the bathroom” Light said to his sister who barely nodded, apparently the next model up on stage was one of Sayu’s favourites. Light really didn’t care that much about this whole show. Sayu nodded but kept her eyes glued to the catwalk. Light stood up and turned away from the catwalk and start to walk towards the bathroom when.

“And now our next model is Misa Amane” it was announced and the whole crowd started screaming as they stood up trying to get either a good look or picture of the famous model. Light groaned as he had to push his way out of the crowd and towards the toilets which was located at the back of the establishment.

“Shouldn’t you be staying with Sayu” Rem asked Ryuk who had followed after them.

“Hyuk, I’m bored” Ryuk replied.

“And watching me pee, is so much more interesting?” Light said looking over at Ryuk as they entered the bathroom, thankfully there was no one there so Light didn’t look like a weirdo for talking to himself.

“Better then what’s happening out there, this place is full of food yet you would’ve thought that they would have an apple, but I haven’t seen one” Ryuk started whining about how he hadn’t had an apple since this morning and if he didn’t have one his withdrawal symptoms were going to start soon. Light couldn’t help but wince, they had seen how Ryuk got when he didn’t have his apples and it wasn’t something that Light really didn’t want to see again.

“Do you think Sayu would leave me alone if I just hid in here… what am I thinking of course she won’t” Light groaned, as he finished peeing and walked over to the sinks to wash his hands. He really didn’t want to sit through another hour or more watching ridiculously dressed models walk down a catwalk with people applauded.

“She’s just worried about you Light; you can’t blame her after everything that you’ve been through these last weeks” Rem said putting a reassuring claw on Light’s back. Light sighed, he knew Rem was right, he wasn’t the only person who had been affected by his near-death experience but sometimes he just felt like everyone was overcrowding him because they were worried that something would happen to him. His stalker was dead, his new one was most likely a police officer hired by L to make sure that Kira isn’t amongst the NPA or their families. Light threw some water over his face, he was letting this get to him, he was alive that’s all he needed to focus on. Kira was their priority so until they’ve been found, Light needed to focus.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

Light felt his hands shake as he read through the report, he had only logged into the NPA to see whether there was any new information on Kira. It was where he discovered a new list of recent victims killed by Kira, who were FBI agents. Just like all the other Kira victims they had died from heart attacks and their bodies had been found throughout Tokyo. On the list of the names of the dead FBI agents was Raye Penber. The same person who was stalking Light was called Raye Penber, so it proved his theory. L had been investigating the families of the NPA members to see whether there was a leak or one of their relatives was Kira. This must prove it; Kira is amongst the police members families yet Light couldn’t shake the feeling that this was only the start of their troubles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys, so sorry for not updating for a while! I've been focused on trying to finish some other stories and kind of forgot to update the others! I can't promise regular updates for this story but I'm hoping to update this story at least twice more probably around Christmas and the New Year! I hope you like this chapter and is (sort of) worth the wait.

Light was trying to study to distract himself and take his mind off what had happened these last couple of days. He didn’t want to think of the death of the FBI agents; he didn’t want to think of Kira and he didn’t want to think about that night, but alas nothing ever went his way. His nightmares were getting worse by the night this time he saw Raye Penber trying to protect him from his stalker, but the stalker gets the upper hand and kills Raye before catching Light.

“Light, I’ve had the bestest idea in the world” Sayu shouted, throwing Light’s bedroom door open and flopping down onto his bed. A grin stretched out on her face and it took all of Light’s strength to not roll his eyes. Sayu had been doing this the past week, telling him she had come up with an idea to catch Kira, but all her ideas were childish at best.

“Hyuk Light-o doesn’t look very impressed” Ryuk laughed, floating through the door after Sayu. Light raised his eyebrow as he looked at his sister then to Ryuk then Rem who had stayed with Sayu and Ryuk whilst Light tried to study, keyword tried. It’s not like he didn’t know this by heart already, but his parents would be disappointed if they discovered he wasn’t studying in his free time whenever their mother came into his room unannounced.

“What’s your idea this time, Sayu?” Light asked, “It has to be better than that Kira meet and greet you thought up yesterday?”.

“Wasn’t one of my strongest ideas I admit but I promise this one is way better” Sayu said dropping her ordinary notebook down onto his bed and opened it up to a note scribbled page, Sayu believed it was better to keep all the information they had learned on the Kira Case in a singular notebook which remains hidden with their death notes whenever they left the house, they couldn’t risk wandering around town with classified information on the Kira Case and the Death Note just in case they get stopped and searched by the police.

“What if we pretend to be another Kira to draw the first one out? We could make it a spectacle stunt, just like L did with the whole Lind. L. Tailor thing. Using your eyes, we could find people who are meant to die on the same day around the same time maybe like two people to make it look like we are using the death note but we aren’t. It would have to be someone that could quickly be identified as dead so maybe someone on TV,” Sayu started, “I even have a few ideas for what this Kira could say, about creating a new world free from evil. We should also play up Kira’s power, so the real Kira believes that the Kira we created is infatuated with them and would be willing to do anything they say,”.

“Hyuk, I don’t mind writing their names down,” Ryuk said, “It’s not like I’ll be doing it to save someone else's life, and being down here for so long it won’t hurt gaining a few extra years,”.

“That’s actually not a bad idea, Sayu. If the first Kira believes that there is some else with their power who will follow their cause, and since we both have a death note, then we can prove to Kira that we have a Shinigami. It might take a while, but we could find a couple of people who will die on the same day,” Light said, Kira might be smart but if they could imply that they have the Shinigami Eyes then they might be more desperate to get in contact with their version of Kira especially if they make their Kira look stupid, “Ryuk lets have you writing names as a last resort, we don’t need to kill anyone who isn’t destined to die just to draw out Kira,”.

“Great, we should get to work straight away!” Sayu beamed. She couldn’t believe it: they were one step closer to catching the real Kira.

“We shouldn’t air it right away, we can prepare everything, just wait until the right time maybe in a couple of months to make sure we cover all our bases,” Light said, they couldn’t risk L getting suspicious and ruining their plan.

“Oh, because of the recent FBI agent’s deaths,” Sayu said and Light nodded.

“It’s better we draw no more attention to ourselves, L might get suspicious that someone among the NPA families is Kira or the second Kira if we rush. We need to make sure that nothing leads back to us,” He said.

“It’s wise, Ryuk, and I won’t let anything happen to you, but we can’t risk the death note or the existence of Shinigami’s being discovered by you humans,” Rem said.

“Okay, I’ll prepare a script and you can prepare the tapes then we will decide when we will air this second Kira,” Sayu said jumping off Light’s bed grabbing a pencil from Light’s desk, and got to work.

* * *

L sat on his chair reviewing Raye Penber’s death once more. Something was wrong with it. Something obvious. Raye Penber was the only FBI agent to die in an unsecured place surrounded by a crowd whilst the other agents died in their hotel rooms. 

“So, based on the records I have here, Raye Penber comes through the West entrance of Shinjuku Station at 3:11 pm. Then at 3:13, he boards a train on the Yamanote Line. But even if he was following someone at that time, I think it’s going to be very difficult for us to draw any real conclusion from this blurry video. Then at 4:42 pm um… he exits the train at Tokyo station and dies on the platform,” Matsuda said… that it! That’s what wrong with this picture, the timings and the disappearance of the envelope Penber was carrying before boarding the train.

“It’s quite strange, don’t you think?” L said before accepting his ice cream from Watari.

“I’m sorry? What do you find strange?” Chief Yagami asked, looking from the pieces of paper in his hand to L.

“We know that Raye Penber got on the train, and then an hour and a half later he got off and died on the platform but the Yamanote Line only takes an hour to complete its circuit and more importantly there’s the envelope” L explained, the one time he is forced to work with others face to face and they are a bunch of idiots, L really shouldn’t be surprised no one is ever at his level anymore only the children at Wammy’s would ever notice something like this but sometimes it would be nice to work a case with someone competent.

“Um, what do you mean?” Aizawa asked, looking at the paused tape of Raye Penber walking through the ticket gate.

“He’s holding what looks like an envelope when he passes through the ticket gate,” L said, pointing at the small brown envelope tucked under Penber’s arm.

“Oh, you’re right! It’s there, but in the footage right before his death, it’s gone,” Aizawa shouted.

“Well, I don’t see an envelope on this list of his personal effects,” Chief Yagami said looking down at another piece of paper that listed everything found on Raye Penber after he had died.

“Which means it was left on the train, and if you watch closely the very end here, it seems like he’s straining to look inside the train before the door’s close. You can see right here,” L said fast forwarding the tape to show the task force Penber’s movements just before he died.

“If that’s the case, do you think it could mean something?” Chief Yagami asked.

“Wouldn’t it be interesting if Kira was on that train?” L theorised, “I admit I find it hard to believe, there is no reason for Kira to come to the scene of his own crime when he can kill from a distance. Well, maybe he was counting on us to make that assumption and figured he could get away with such a bold move,”.

L went quiet, he knew there was something about Penber’s death which bugged him, “Everyone, at this point I’d like to focus our investigation on only those people who Raye Penber was tailing. In particular, he was assigned to two police officers and those closest to them,”.

“Very well, who are these two individuals he was investigating?” Chief Yagami asked and L almost dreaded telling him the answer. That was if he really felt any emotional empathy, which L knew he didn’t.

“Deputy Director Kitamura, along with Detective Superintendent Yagami and their families. At this stage, I’d like to place wiretaps and surveillance cameras in both households,” L said. And silence fell throughout the task force members.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (and Happy Holidays to others)
> 
> Yes I know I've updated who would have thought! I know we've all had a rough year for many different reasons so I wanted to try to update all my stories at least twice before the end of the year. So since halfway through November, I've been working hard to write two chapters each for eleven stories (Wooh!). I really do hope you like this chapter. As always if you want, please leave a comment telling me what you thought about this chapter!

Light sometimes wondered how he was related to Soichiro Yagami. That man was a complete workaholic that their mother had forced Light and Sayu to deliver a change of clothes to him. Like they didn’t already have enough to do. With his exams approaching, Light was being forced by his mother to spend more time studying. She was even keeping Sayu out of his room, which meant that their plans for finding Kira had slightly been put on the back burner. Rem and Ryuk still came into his room to update him on anything which has happened with Kira, any new victims and what not. But being stuck in an empty room with no sister or Shinigami for a distraction also meant that Light was alone with his thoughts, once upon a time, Light enjoyed his time alone but recently, he felt like someone was going to strike him whenever his back was turned.

Light’s paranoid thoughts aside, what was making this worse was no matter how many times Light or Sayu tried calling their father’s phone, it kept going to voice mail which never happened. Their father believed that if he ever turned his phone off, then he could miss out on important information regarding a case, so unless he’s in a meeting, there was no reason for his father’s phone to be turned off.

“Why couldn’t mum bring them? I was so close to finishing my script for the whole Second Kira thing and dad still isn’t answering!” Sayu whined, shoving her phone back into her coat pocket as they approached the NPA headquarters.

“We’ll just leave them with the receptionist,” Light said to Sayu, who nodded. They didn’t have any other choice as they walked inside. The reception area was mostly empty, with two receptionists and one black-haired woman.

“Please. I need to speak directly with someone from the special investigation task force. It’s urgent,” the woman said, Light and Sayu shared a look as they walked over to the desk.

“I’m sorry, ma’am but I can’t help you. As I’ve told you already, there’s no one at task force headquarters right now,” the receptionist said.

“Looks like no one’s home Light-o,” Ryuk said. Something must be going on for no one to be at headquarters and for his father to have his phone off. Light doubted the detectives were out on a lead looking for Kira because just before they left the house, Light checked the NPA servers for any updates which there hadn’t been, the last thing logged onto the Kira case was the FBI agents deaths and the police quitting the investigation.

“Can’t you contact them somehow? I have information relating to the Kira investigation” the woman said, which instantly caught both Light and Sayu’s attention. This time Light gave the woman a proper look. The woman was considerably young with black hair, she was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans and black boots. Her name was Naomi Misora, and she still had a good sixty years left on her lifespan. Light felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_**The Shinigami Protection Squad** _

_**Sayu:** _

_Who is this woman?_

_**Light:** _

_Naomi Misora_

_**Sayu:** _

_If she has information on Kira_

_Should we at least talk to her_

_Maybe bring her in on our investigation?_

_She may be helpful_

_**Light:** _

_Any other circumstances I would say yes_

_But for this, it would be too risky_

_Sayu we have two death notes, two Shinigami_

_What is Misora gets exposed to the thrall?_

_It might manipulate her in ways it can’t with us_

_**Sayu:** _

_Crap!_

_Could it be worse if she knew that it worked?_

_Like the death notes_

_And that Shinigami are real_

_**Light:** _

_Maybe_

_All we can do is get her in contact with our father and leave it at that_

“Hi, I’m Detective Soichiro Yagami’s son, Light Yagami. I’ve brought my father a change of clothes, but it doesn’t look like he’s in. Can I leave them here?” Light said handing the bag of clothes over to the receptionist whilst Sayu kept her eyes on Naomi.

“As I thought, there’s no one at headquarters. You are going to have to trust me on this, ma’am. I will give them your message as soon as I see them, I promise,” the other receptionist said when he put the phone down.

“That’s not good enough. I have to tell them in person,” Naomi said.

“Excuse me” Sayu spoke up, this was the only chance they had to speak with this woman. Maybe they could get the information she had on Kira and get her in touch with the task force. It would be a win-win for both of them, “Our father is actually in charge of the Kira investigation. If you want, we could call him so you could speak with him”.

“You can’t do that, it would be a breach of…” the receptionist started but Ryuk pushed a glass of water all over his paperwork whilst Rem turned on the nearest electric fan beside the other receptionist sending their work flying and with that Light and Sayu guided Mr Misora out of the building.

“I’m Light Yagami and this is my sister Sayu, it’s nice to meet you” Light introduced them when they were further away from the NPA building.

“My name is Shoko Maki” Naomi lied and Light didn’t blame her, there was a killer on the loose who could kill with only a name and a face. You need to be careful with who you trust your actual name with.

“It’s nice to meet with you Miss Maki, I’ve got to say, you must be pretty brave to be getting involved in the Kira case like this” Light said. It was true. Those who purposefully involve themselves in the Kira Case were brave considering they were going up against a tool of the Shinigami, which could make it completely impossible to find the human behind the notebook if you didn’t have the Shinigami Eyes.

“That’s not true, you see. Kira killed my fiancé, and I need to get justice for him,” Naomi said. She had to. For Raye.

“I think you’re very brave for stand up for what you believe in,” Sayu said. They had no choice to protect the secret of the death note and the existence of the Shinigami then they had to investigate and find Kira first, but this woman didn’t have to, she was willingly risking her life to find Kira.

“Miss Maki, our father’s phone is currently switched off now, but we can give you his phone number so you don’t have to wait around until he calls back. That could be hours away, but if you kept trying to call him in your own time, then maybe you’ll be able to get through. If you tell him that Light Yagami gave you this number, then he should listen to you,” Light said pulling a small notebook out of his pocket which he kept on him at all times and ripped a page out before scribbling down his father’s number and handed it over to Naomi.

“How can you trust me that much?” Naomi asked bewildered as she accepted the piece of paper.

“I don’t know, I just feel like I can trust you. You’ve been careful up to this point, demanding to talk with the police face to face. You’re willingly risking your own life to bring Kira down, and you said you have important information for the task force, if it urgent then you need some way to contact the task force,” Light said, “You must be busy Miss Maki so, we won’t keep you any longer,”.

“Yes, thank you for this” Naomi said. She could hardly believe what had happened. Whilst the NPA couldn’t help, these children had willingly given her a direct line to the task force, she couldn’t help but be a little suspicious and she would definitely look into this number to make sure it was legitimate but this could be the break she needed, “I best be off”.

Light nodded and said his own goodbyes before pulling his sister away to pretend that they were leaving.

“Why did you do that? We didn’t find out what she knew,” Sayu said, looking at her brother with a confused expression on her face.

“If we kept prying, then she would have gotten suspicious,” Light said. He could see it in Naomi’s eyes. That woman was intelligent, and she would easily figure out if they were pushing for information. Anyway, Light had another idea to find out what Naomi Misora knew. It was the reason he gave her their father’s phone number, “Rem, would you be able to follow Miss Misora and find out what she knows?”.

“Of course, Light, what do you plan to do?” Rem agreed.

“Sayu and I will return home and continue our investigation, I want to look into the type of victims Kira kills, see if there is a type of criminal Kira kills more of the others. If something happened to Kira in the past, they subconsciously might kill this type of criminal more than others,” Light said, “Might find a suspect from that,”.

“I’ll return when I have the information you require,” Rem said as she opened her wings and flew off in the direction Naomi Misora went in.

* * *

Rem had to wait hours with Naomi watching the woman call the phone number, again and again, every half an hour until she finally got through near seven o’clock a near nine hours after meeting the Yagami siblings and receiving that number. Rem could only be glad that Chief Yagami let Naomi say her spiel first before putting her on hold or whatever he did after she spoke to him. Rem didn’t wait around much longer, instead, she flew home to tell Light and Sayu what she had discovered.

“I have Naomi Misora’s information,” Rem said as she materialised through the wall of Light’s bedroom to find Light completing a test paper and Sayu reading on Light’s bed. The siblings were sitting in silence and Rem could instantly tell something was wrong, Light’s mother wasn’t home so Light wasn’t forced to do any of his studying and for the time Rem had know Sayu, she read nothing other than her magazines. Ryuk wasn’t with them either. What was going on?

“Ryuk” Rem shouted, floating through the house looking for her fellow Shinigami, which she found in Sayu’s room with his head stuck through the wall, “Ryuk what are you doing?”.

Ryuk pulled his head out and looked over at Rem, he looked worried and that was wrong, Ryuk never seemed worried, “This entire house of covered in cameras and wiretaps”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I mentioned previously I wanted to update this story twice this year so there is a second chapter written which will be published on January 1st so look forward to that!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!
> 
> Just as promised I've updated this story twice before the end of this year! Let's hope the next one is 100% better! I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful year!

_**Day 1** _

Rem hated this L person. After she had returned home from Naomi Misora’s apartment she found her fellow Shinigami with his head in the wall searching for cameras and wiretaps which were now covering their home. She might not be a genius, but Rem wasn’t stupid and she easily could figure out who had put cameras around the house – L. Rem had used Light’s computer to look into this L person when he first announced his involvement in this Kira Case, she learnt that he was considered the world’s greatest detective but his means on capturing criminals were considered questionable at best so unless the Yagami family had a collective stalker, L was the only other person who could be behind this. After Light had finished his practice paper, he suggested to Sayu about going for a walk which led them to now. Light and Sayu were sat on the swings in the nearest park.

“Light, this can’t be happening,” Sayu said. Rem could see the girl shaking as Ryuk wrapped his arm around her.

“I know, Rem what did you find out from Misora?” Light asked, looking over at his Shinigami.

“She believes that her partner met Kira at an event. Apparently, he was one of the FBI agents who came to Japan. He lost his ID and then a week later he died,” Rem explained. Sayu and Light shared a look.

“Did Misora say who her partner was?” Sayu asked.

“Raye Penber, the person following you,” Rem said.

“Must be why these cameras have suddenly appeared Light-o, you think L suspects you or Sayu,” Ryuk spoke up and Light shrugged his shoulders.

“Who knows, but until these cameras are gone, we’ll have to be careful, which means no interacting with you two, mentioning anything to do with our second Kira plan or the death notes. I would try to hide that script if you can Sayu,” Light said, again Rem’s hatred for L reignited for forcing her newfound family away from her and Ryuk.

“It already is, I’ve stored it with the death notes so Mum never stumbled across it,” Sayu replied before adding, “We can do this right? Act on camera and not draw any further attention to us… wait, does that mean Ryuk can’t have any apples!”.

“WHAT!!!!”.

_**Day 2** _

Rem wanted to kill her fellow Shinigami. After the revelation that Ryuk could not gorge himself on Apples all day long, the Shinigami had done nothing but complain for the whole day. Both Sayu and Light looked like they were about to throttle him, which really wouldn’t help with the whole keeping careful by acting normal and not drawing any more attention to them then already is. Rem never understood the desire to consume human food, so she didn’t understand the withdrawal in her fellow Shinigami is experiencing because he’s become addicted to the stuff.

However, what she could do was intervene whenever Ryuk went for an apple or just because that irritating that she dragged him outside and forced him to stay there. If only Rem could have her way and Ryuk would permanently live outside until the cameras are removed, if that happened any time soon that is. She can only hope that L realises that he’s in the wrong and leave Light and Sayu alone because they aren’t Kira.

“The symptoms are starting!” Ryuk screamed as his body twists into an uncomfortable position with his arms wrapped around his crooked head and his feet were strung up in the air. She saw the grimace from Sayu and Light when they saw what position their Shinigami ended up in. Rem let out a sigh and promptly shoved Ryuk through the wall.

_**Day 3** _

He’s suffering, the symptoms of his apple withdrawal had finally kicked in and Rem had now forced him into a corner to keep him out of sight from Sayu and Light who for the third day in the row sat at their desks doing some work, their mother occasional dropping in to check on them to make sure that Light was studying. It made him angry seeing how his humans’ parents treat them; it was like they only care about their children’s grades and not the people behind them. Throughout Ryuk’s time with the Yagami’s, he’s never actually seen them ask about their social lives, instead of waiting at the door, hands out for their report cards, praising Light for being number one and scolding Sayu saying that she could do better.

Not once have they asked their children how they’re feeling, it’s like the moment they discovered Light’s a genius that’s all they cared about from that day on and when they had Sayu they expected that she’d be a genius too and Sayu is. Just in her own way, but her parents don’t understand that. Hell, sometimes Ryuk and later Rem were more parental role models for Light and Sayu than their actual parents because they’ve cared and looked out for them more in the last three years Ryuk had been there then their actual parents have done in the seventeen years Light’s been alive.

Had it been possible, Ryuk would’ve abducted Light and Sayu and taken them back to the Shinigami realm so they could live there without the pressures their parents forced onto them. Actually, should this whole Kira and L thing goes to shit, Ryuk might keep that idea in the back of his mind for now.

_**Day 4** _

Light’s tired. He’s been studying constantly whenever he got home from school up to leaving for Cram School and then continuing late into the night. But that wasn’t the only reason he hadn’t been sleeping well, he’s worried that should he fall asleep his nightmares will plague his dreams and L would find out, but that wasn’t just it. L wasn’t just it. Their father’s working with L and if his father knew that L was monitoring them then should he have a nightmare his father would find out about his dreams and that’s the last thing Light wanted to happen. He didn’t need people to find out that someone tried to kill him just under two months ago, Light didn’t need the assault of questions he’d get from his father if he discovered that Light was attacked and didn’t report it.

“Light, you okay?” Sayu asked her brother. Light nodded, looking up from the test paper he’s meant to complete to his sister.

“I’m fine, just a little tired” Light replied. He didn’t want his sister to worry any more than she already had.

“You need to take breaks, Light; you’ll burn yourself out constantly studying and the exam isn’t for a while,” Sayu said closing the book she’s reading and pushed herself up off Light’s bed grabbing her brother’s arm and pulled him from his chair.

“Where are we going?” Light asked as he let himself be pulled from his room.

“For a walk. I need a break; you need a break so we’re having a break,”.

_**Day 5** _

By the fifth day, Sayu wanted to commit murder, her victim – the world’s greatest detective. She hadn’t properly had a shower for five days from fear of L watching her undress, only washing her hair whenever she needs to. She was so tempted to ask Ryuk or Rem to find and destroy all the cameras in the bathroom just so she could have a long-needed shower, but if the cameras mysteriously got destroyed, then it would draw more unwanted attention to them.

Sayu could only hope that this would end soon or else Kira wouldn’t be the only thing L would have to worry about.

_**Day 6** _

Sayu was so glad they had reached the weekend, the only peace from the whole camera situation was that for the weekday they spent most of the day at school but with the weekend, their mother became a little less strict with them which means if their homework is done for the following Monday, Light and Sayu are free to do whatever they wanted to do. So, they didn’t spend long in the house, quickly getting dressed and heading into town away from prying eyes. Light let himself get dragged around different shops as Sayu tried new clothes on with Rem’s supervision whilst when they got bored Ryuk and Light disappeared into the video game area, Ryuk had seen the new Mario cart game that had been recently released and really wanted to play it.

“Please Light-o, for your favourite Shinigami. I promise once the cameras are gone, I’ll do whatever you ask, I promise Light-o,” Ryuk continually begged and Light sighed picking the game up, this better be worth it.

“Fine” Light whispered as he didn’t want to be overheard by someone for talking to himself, “I’ll get it, but you owe me five favours”.

Ryuk pouted but agreed. Days like this sometimes makes Light question how comfortable he’d gotten having two Gods of Death in his life, but he knew he would change it for the world.

_**Day 7** _

Light should probably feel grateful that he hadn’t had a nightmare for the last week, it was hard trying to keep his scars from the attack hidden from the cameras as it was, but the last thing Light wanted was for either L or his father (who Light had considered might work directly with L since they haven’t seen him for the last few weeks since he came home and told them about the FBI deaths). However, his nightmares didn’t stay away forever.

_Again, it started it off just like before. Light was running through that same dark alleyway which twisted and turns whenever he reached the end. His stalker’s footsteps echoed behind him as he casually strolled after him, knowing that no matter how far Light runs, the stalker will always catch up with him. And they would always die, Raye, Rem and now Ryuk. They would always try to save him, protect him, but each time they tried the stalker wouldn’t go down, he would live when everyone Light cared for died._

Light shot up in bed, drenched in sweat with his heart pounding in his chest. Could he really keep going on like this, having these nightmares nearly daily? Maybe it would’ve been better if his stalker had killed him then Gelus wouldn’t have died and Light wouldn’t have suffered but now he’s stuck on the slow path leading up to his eventual death, he had no idea how long Gelus had left, he’s on a ticking clock. Any moment could be his last, or he could live for years to come waiting for the inevitable end.

“Go Light!” a voice said, Light looked up to see Rem in front of him waving her long arms, “Don’t let that nightmare get the better of you!”.

Light blinked, then Ryuk joined in, “Go Light-o! You can do it! Go Light-o!”.

Light couldn’t help but laugh at his Shinigami as they threw themselves around cheering for him and maybe they’re right with Rem, Ryuk and Sayu by his side he can do anything. He can overcome these nightmares, he can defeat Kira, he can do it!

* * *

It had been a week since Naomi had joined the task force, only to discover that the person who got her in contact with L was now under suspicion of being Kira. It made little sense why would Light Yagami help her reach the task force with information on Kira and not try to get her actual name to kill her. She doubts having his sister there would have changed anything because Light could have written the wrong number down in front of his sister and pretended that he gave their father’s number away. Naomi even checked the number before she rang it, just in case it had been a trap, but when she eventually got through, it was Soichiro Yagami who answered. It didn’t make any sense. Kira wouldn’t willingly help her get in touch with the people working to arrest him. And the more Naomi got to know about Light, the more she didn’t suspect him of being Kira. Light spent most of his days studying with only his sister for company, the moments he wasn’t hitting the books he was spending his free time with his sister.

“L it’s been a week and there’s been no evidence that someone from Kitamura and Yagami households is Kira we have to remove the cameras and wiretaps. It’s against these family’s human rights, they didn’t agree to be spied on” Naomi said, she got that L would do anything to ensure that he solved the case but there had been no sign that someone for those two households was in fact, Kira. They couldn’t continue with this any longer. If someone discovered the cameras and reported it to the NPA. There would be a national outcry if the public discovered that the NPA were using illegal cameras and wiretaps to spy on people.

“I have listened to all our audio recordings and reviewed the video footage we captured; I’ve gone over them many times. And I’ve concluded. Our surveillance of the Kitamura and Yagami households has revealed… nothing. I will have the cameras and wiretaps removed” L concluded, Naomi let out a sigh of relief and slumped in her seat. Now they could focus on finding the actual Kira but then again, if L is anything like he was in the murder case in LA then he won’t drop this lead this easily. She hated it, but she didn’t think Light Yagami was completely cleared from suspicion.


End file.
